In the commercial context, a well known search engine parses a set of search terms and returns a list of items (web pages in a typical search) that are sorted in some manner. Most known approaches, to perform searches, are usually based on historical references of other users to build a search query database that may be eventually used to generate indexes based on keywords. User search queries may include one or more entities identified by name or attributes that may be associated with the entity. Entities may also include organizations, people, location, date and/or time. In a typical search, if a user is searching for information related to two particular organizations, a search engine may return assorted results that may be about a mixture of different entities with the same name or similar names. The latter approach may lead the user to find a very large amount of documents that may not be relevant to what the user is actually interested.
Thus, a need exists for a method for searching for related entities that may grant the user the ability to find related entities of interest.